


5 Seconds

by BriellaBleu



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9090052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriellaBleu/pseuds/BriellaBleu
Summary: The time it takes for Barry Allen's world to end.





	

Five seconds 

That’s all that it took for his world to end. 

1….

He didn’t even seen it at first. Tar Pit’s desperate attempts to thwart him weren’t successful. A car hurtling through a crowded parking lot? No biggie. The random puddles of melted tar that resembled molten lava? Piece of cake. But the shard of glass no bigger than the palm of his hand wrecked him completely. 

2…

The shard flew from the violently spinning car with so much force that he almost missed it. The slight whistling noise when it whizzed by his ear was the only warning that he had. He almost ignored it. What was a piece of glass after all? 

3…

But something made him turn, only slightly–almost absently, to make sure the glass wouldn’t do any harm. He expected it to clatter uselessly to the ground before it would ever have the chance to reach the stunned crowd behind him. But he was wrong. The crowd was closer than he thought. She was closer than he thought. Too close. Much, much too close.

4…

“Iris!” He choked out as he spun around and started chasing after the shard which at this point appeared to have a mind of it’s own. He pumped his legs as hard as he could–as hard as he ever had–but the shard got further and further from him and closer and closer to her. His eyes widened with horror as the sickening realization washed over him that he wasn’t going to make it. The air escaped his lungs as he watched the shard pierce her chest. His heart stopped beating as he watched the red bloom across the light brown of her trench coat. 

5…

 

The force of the shard knocked her backwards. He wasn’t fast enough to save her but he was fast enough to catch her. She was dead weight in his arms and staggered to the ground under the shock of it. He cradled her on his knees and ripped his glove from his hands with his mouth before turning her face towards him. 

“Iris…” He whispered roughly as tears already started to roughen his voice.

“Come on, Iris…please." 

Her eyes fluttered open and he could tell they were already clouded with pain. She stared at him in confusion and it furthered shattered the already broken pieces of his heart. This wasn’t supposed to happen to her. Not her. She depended on him….she trusted him and he let her down. 

"Bar–Barry.” She choked out as she tried to reach up to touch his face. He bent down to hear her whispered words but nothing ever came. Neither did the faint touch of her hand. He pulled away and looked down to see her usually vibrant brown eyes still and fixed. 

He rocked her gently in his arms as harsh sobs wracked his thin frame. He vaguely heard Joe’s desperate, heart-breaking pleas in his radio for an ambulance. While Wally’s chants of “oh God, please God, oh God…"rang dully in his head. The stacticky shriek of Caitlin in his ear over the comms demanding an update would have angered him if he could feel anything. 

The numbness was spreading through him like a slow, meandering river to nowhere and it would almost be a blessing in disguise if it could combat the gnawing ache that was growing from where his heart used to be. The pain from that would sustain his miserable life but his existence–his reason for being, lay still and unmoving in his arms. 

His light was gone.


End file.
